


Aren’t you just full of surprises?

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Panties, Rimming, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sex Toys (mentioned), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: While watching the scene where Manon is moving out, I had a thought: what if Manon left a pair of underwear behind (on accident)? And what if, still mostly asleep, Lucas put them on one morning? What would Eliott's reaction be when he found out? And thus, fic was born!





	Aren’t you just full of surprises?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was supposed to be pretty much just pure porn but these Elu boys can’t leave off the drama, I guess?

Later, Lucas will blame his sleepiness and Manon. Or perhaps, more fittingly, he’ll thank them. Either way, his sleepiness and Manon were the reason behind his current predicament. He squirmed in his seat again. 

“Okay, what is up with you?” Yann asked from across the lunch table. “You got ants in your pants or what?”

Lucas tried his best to look innocent. “What? I don’t know what you mean.”

“He means you’ve been wiggling like you’re either got a sex toy up your butt or you’ve gotta go piss,” Basille said bluntly, shoving the last of his pasta into his mouth. 

“Gross!” Arthur shouted, flicking a bit of his juice at the other boy. “We’re eating here!”

“If Daphne heard you talking like that--?”

“If I heard him talking like what?” Daphne said, sitting down next to her boyfriend, smiling. 

The rest of the girls joined them. The only one missing was Eliott. He was taking a makeup exam during his lunch hour. 

“Never mind,” Lucas took control back. “It’s not important.”

“He won’t stop wiggling!” Yann practically shouted. Chloe, on the other side of him, giggled. 

“Maybe he’s excited about something?” She put forth, drinking some of her milk. 

Lucas shook his head. “Why am I friends with any of you again?”

“We’re fun!” Arthur said, snickering. 

“Uh huh.”

“Why are you wiggling so much?” Emma asked. “You’ve been doing it all day.”

“See?” Several of the boys pointed at her. 

Blushing furiously, Lucas got up. “None of your business!” He took his tray and headed off to the catcalls of his friends. 

He ended up dumping most of his food then wandering over to where Eliott’s class was. He sat across from the door, playing with his phone, until it opened. 

“Merci,” Eliott was saying as he walked out. He smiled as he saw Lucas, waved at the teacher, and walked over. “Hey.” They smooched. “Was I expecting you?”

“No. I’m a surprise.”

“I told you once, I like surprising people.”

“You did say something about that, I recall.” Lucas smiled up at him. “How’d it go?”

“I have no idea. I tried. Did my best. But you, why are you not at lunch with your friends?”

“Our friends, Eliott. They are your friends too now. And I missed you.” It was true. He had missed Eliott. As usual, though, Eliott could see right through him. 

“Lucas,” was all he said. 

Lucas sighed. “They were teasing me.”

“About what?”

“I…I’ve been wiggling a lot today.”

“Wiggling?”

“Yes. Fidgeting?”

“Ah. Why?”

“That’s what they wanted to know. And when I wouldn’t tell them, Basille came up with this stupid reason why I would be.”

“What was that?” They had walked, Eliott’s arm around him, out into the courtyard. They settled under a tree, nestled against each other. 

Lucas turned bright red. 

“Sex?” Eliott guessed. 

“He said he thought I had,” Lucas looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper, “that I had a sex toy, you know. Inside.”

Eliott looked startled. “Do you?”

“What? No!”

“Then why did you get upset?”

“Because of the real reason.”

“Which is?”

“You have to promise not to laugh.”

“The reason is funny?” Eliott asked, sitting up a bit more. 

“You might think so. But don’t laugh, okay?”

“I won’t.”

“You promise?” Lucas asked. 

“I promise.” 

“I…I’m wearing a pair of Manon’s underwear.”

Eliott sat there, blinking for a moment. “What?” He finally asked. 

“I was so tired when I got up this morning. I guess Manon must have left a pair behind or something. I was digging and just pulled out the first one. They felt a little weird when I put them on but I was already late. It wasn’t until I got to school and went to the bathroom that I noticed I had a pair of her underwear on. I don’t have a spare pair of mine here so I can’t change! And I wasn’t about to go without because you know something would happen.”

Eliott still looked at him. 

“They are what is making me wiggle.”

A second more and then Eliott burst out laughing. 

Lucas looked at him for a moment, then pulled out of his embrace and got to his feet. Without a word, he took off running. He heard the shout of his name behind him but kept running. He hadn’t thought Eliott would laugh. He had promised, after all. He was running blindly when a hand caught him. He turned. It was hard to see through his tears. 

“Lucas, I’m sorry. It just came out.”

“No. I understand. It was pretty stupid of me to tell you.”

“What? No—“

“I have to go to class.” His voice was monotone as he quickly dried his eyes.

“Lucas—“

But Lucas took off again, this time at a fast walk. He stopped in the bathroom to splash water on his eyes then went to his next class. Luckily, the only one in there from his group of friends was Arthur, who took one look at him and just smiled. Grateful, he smiled back. 

When class was done, he walked out to find Eliott waiting. He took a breath and walked over to him. 

“I know you’re angry with me,” Eliott said in a rush, “but please, just listen?”

“Not here.” Lucas glanced around. “After school?”

“You promise we’ll talk then?”

Lucas didn’t point out that it had been Eliott, earlier, who had broken his promise. Instead, he simply nodded and moved on. He forced himself not to look back and see Eliott all sad. If he did, he’d forgive him instantly and let it all go. He made it through the rest of his day. One good thing, he discovered, about being made miserable by your boyfriend was it made you forget about the girl’s underwear you were wearing.

After the last class, he filled his backpack and made his way outside. Eliott was waiting for him in the courtyard. “Mika’s home,” Lucas told him as they got close. 

“Mine? My parents are gone.” Eliott told him. 

Lucas shrugged. He didn’t particularly want to go to Eliott’s, feeling as he did. But at least he could always leave. And with no one there, they could talk freely. 

They walked in silence to catch the bus, then to Eliott’s. Once inside, Lucas left his jacket on, though he removed his backpack. “I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry I laughed,” Eliott said, looking miserable. “I just--”

“Thought it was funny.”

“No!” Eliott looked down. “I was…pleased.”

“Pleased?” Lucas looked at him, startled. 

“The mental image, of you in girly underwear.” Eliott’s voice got huskier. “It’s a sexy thought.”

Lucas was flabbergasted. “It is?” He squeaked out. 

“Yes. When you told me, and I pictured it, it made me laugh. It was a joyous thought. My super-hot boyfriend,” Eliott stumbled over the word, “in panties? It was either laugh or just jump you right there.”

Eyebrows raised, Lucas saw nothing but the truth in Eliott’s eyes. And a faint blush on his cheeks. “You weren’t,” he hesitated, “making fun?”

“No.” Eliott came close, hands coming up but hovering. “Never.”

Lucas raised his own hands and covered Eliott’s, guiding them to his face. Their foreheads came together and their eyes locked. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

“It’s my fault. I promised I wouldn’t laugh, after all.”

“I took it the wrong way. It’s just,” he took a breath, looking up at that beautiful face, “after hiding all this time—“

Eliott kissed him. That continued for a time. 

Then Lucas stepped back. “You’re sure we’re alone?”

“Yes.”

Lucas took an unsteady breath and took off his jacket. His hands moved down and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid them, very slowly, down to the floor. His eyes never leaving Eliott’s, fear making his heart beat fast. 

Eliott’s expression did change. From concern to pure desire. Fingers twitched, lips were licked. A soft exhale. “Lucas,” he whispered, “you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Cheeks stained bright red, Lucas forced himself to maintain eye contact, to not cover up. He stepped all the way out and turned around, slowly. He heard a loud gasp when he turned his back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Eliott holding both hands over his mouth, fingers trembling. He finished turning, back to facing Eliott. He glanced his eyes down to the erection Eliott was now sporting. Dragging his eyes back up, he licked his own lips, then reached out his hands. 

Eliott stepped over and put his hands in Lucas’s own. 

Lucas guided them to his hips, to the waistband of the fabric. 

“Oh!” Eliott let out as his fingers touched. 

“Do they feel good?”

“They do. Because they’re on you.”

Lucas smiled a bit. He had to admit, watching the fervent desire in Eliott’s eyes, he had wondered if this was bringing up memories of Lucille. Of girls Eliott had been with before. And thought perhaps that this was just reminding Eliott of what he was missing out on. Trust Eliott to practically read his mind and understand. To say the perfect thing to counter. 

“I didn’t think anything could make your ass better. Turns out I was wrong. This,” Eliott reached and squeezed those cheeks, “somehow looks even more delectable in these.” He caressed the fabric. 

“Delectable?” Lucas giggled. 

“Absolutely delicious,” Eliott moaned as he kissed him again. 

“Yeah?” 

Eliott moved back enough to look in his eyes. “Want me to show you?”

Lucas drew in a sharp breath. “Please?”

Eliott drew him to the couch, half bending Lucas over an arm. Lucas felt him settling behind him and then felt hands on the panties. They were drawn down but not off, so that his cheeks were exposed. His dick hardened a bit when he felt Eliott’s warm hands on him. Even more when he felt his breath. And, somehow, even more yet when a soft mouth kissed a cheek. First one, then the other. “So very beautiful,” Eliott said quietly. “Can’t believe you’re mine.”

Lucas let out a surprised laugh. “Me? Compared to you? Have you seen yourself, Eliott? You—“ He broke off suddenly as licked a stripe up exposed skin. “You’re going to kill me,” he gasped out. 

“Petite mort, maybe,” Eliott said, smiling. 

Lost in a haze of want, Lucas could barely respond. “You’re the gorgeous one,” he breathed out. 

Mouth and hands left his ass abruptly, as Eliott climbed his body and draped himself over his back. Head delicately turned, Lucas found his mouth passionately kissed. “What am I going to do with you?” Eliott said as he pulled back from the kiss. 

“Whatever you want,” Lucas said, tone serious. 

“You shouldn’t give me carte blanche like that, Lucas.”

“There’s no one else I would give it to.”

Eliott moved forward and pressed kisses all over Lucas’s face. “Love you, love you,” he said over and over, whenever his mouth was free. 

Lucas kissed back, replying, “love you, love you,” right back when he could. He let out a little whine when Eliott’s mouth moved away, then a pleased noise when that mouth began kissing its way back down his back. Eliott’s hands were busy, in the meantime, stroking and touching his chest and sides. 

Lucas let out a long exhale when Eliott’s mouth kissed down. He bit his own lip to keep from crying out when he felt hands gently part his cheeks and then Eliott kissing between them. His whole body jerked when Eliott’s tongue tasted him. 

“Eliott!” He cried out as Eliott rimmed him. 

“I want you,” Eliott pulled away long enough to say. 

“Have me,” he half ordered, half begged. He growled as Eliott moved away. “Eliott--!”

He looked back to see Eliott getting up off the couch to disrobe, tossing off clothes like mad. When he was undressed, Eliott stopped. “Oh Lucas,” he murmured, moving in and rubbing a thumb over Lucas’s lower lip. 

“Ouch!” Lucas couldn’t help it as Eliott touched where he had bitten earlier. He let out a moan as Eliott kissed and soothed that his lip. 

“Fuck!” Eliott suddenly swore. 

“What?” Lucas jumped, startled. 

“Forgot the condom. Stay there, just for a minute.”

Lucas felt a blush redden his face as he lay there, naked. Dangling half over the arm of the sofa, in his boyfriend’s home. He half contemplated moving, or at least pulling his underwear back up, when Eliott returned. He turned his head away, not wanting Eliott to see his face. He jumped a little when he felt Eliott’s hands on him, turning him around. Pulling him down to the cushions and spreading him out. A hand slipped down and pulled off the panties, tossing them casually aside. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Eliott said quietly, eyes roving all over Lucas’s naked form. 

“Even without the panties?” Lucas tried to joke, still feeling the heat in his cheeks. 

“You could be wearing a burlap sack and you’d still be absolutely gorgeous. The panties,” Eliott flicked his eyes toward them, then back to Lucas, “simply accentuate your fantastic ass.”

Overcome with emotions, Lucas wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him down for a fervent kiss. When they parted, he buried his face in Eliott’s neck, pressing little kisses against the skin there too. 

“My little hedgehog,” Eliott said, voice so filled with affection that if it had been a balloon it would have popped. 

“Silly raccoon,” Lucas muttered against his shoulder, voice a mixture of embarrassment and love. “Weren’t you meant to be doing something? Or did you get that condom for no reason?”

“I got distracted. Kissing you is always a distraction.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lucas smiled. He gasped as he felt fingers parting his cheeks. His hips bucked upward, involuntarily. 

“Do you need more prep?” Eliott asked. 

“No.” Lucas looked down at the messy mop of hair and smiled. “Want you.”

“Have me,” Eliott parroted back from earlier and began to, very slowly, slid his condom covered dick into Lucas. 

They had done this a few times before but each time, Lucas marveled at the feel of Eliott inside him. Of the heat and the fullness. Of the intimate connection that he felt. He threw his head back and exhaled hard. 

“All right?” Eliott, the first time they had done this, had been terrified of hurting him. He had stopped every few seconds, it had felt like, to make sure Lucas was fine. 

Lucas said now what he said then. “So much better than all right, Eliott.” That earned him a huge grin, then Eliott reached his long frame up and kissed him. 

They rocked together, slowly, as they kissed and kissed and kissed. Then Lucas felt Eliott’s hand on him and lost the rhythm. All he could was buck helplessly up against that large, warm hand, mouth kissing any skin he could touch, gasping out Eliott’s name between said kisses. 

He felt Eliott’s breath on his ear and then he heard, “come for me, Lucas.” 

That was it. Lucas’s orgasm hit him like a wave crashing on the beach. He buried his face in Eliott’s neck as he rode out the pleasure. As he lay beneath, Eliott gave two big thrusts and then buried his face in Lucas’s neck as he came as well. They both lay there, gasping for breath, sweat cooling on their skin. 

Finally, Eliott shifted and pulled free, removing the condom and tying it off. He got up on slightly shaky legs and wobbled over to the trash to drop it. He came back to the couch and climbed back on top of Lucas. 

“Eliott! We’re going to stick together.”

“Good,” Eliott muttered, pressing himself harder against his boyfriend. “I hate being apart from you.”

Lucas, rather than a joke, murmured, “same.” 

They lay there, drowsing in their post-coital bliss, until Lucas shifted a bit. Looking around, he saw the panties on the floor. Eliott followed his gaze. 

“I’m not sure you should give those back to Manon,” Eliott said. 

“Not without washing them first, for sure,” Lucas joked. 

“She probably won’t miss them. Or she would have noticed when she left them behind.”

Lucas looked down at Eliott’s head on his chest and carded his hand through Eliott’s hair. “You want me to keep them?” His tone was amused and also slightly aroused, with a bit of wonder mixed in. 

“Either that or I buy you a pair for yourself.” Eliott tilted his head enough to meet Lucas’s eyes, letting the heat in his eyes speak for him. 

Lucas curled his arms around his boyfriend, a grin on his face. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll keep them. But we might want to order more anyway.”

“Oh?”

“Just in case,” he said, enigmatically. He felt Eliott’s smile against his skin more than saw it. 

“Just in case,” Eliott agreed, as the two snuggled down. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if need to change/add to tags


End file.
